


meet me at the bottom of the ocean, where time is frozen

by sunshinemini



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, M/M, felix is just shy, photographer lee felix, soft, someone save felix, subtle changlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinemini/pseuds/sunshinemini
Summary: "i'm changbin."





	meet me at the bottom of the ocean, where time is frozen

against the numbing air, felix's breath was pale with soft illusions of light hanging heavy upon his eyelashes, eyes twinkling as he marveled at the intricate patterns of ice float downwards, twirling and dancing as the air guided them. a child-like wonder trickled through him, memories of his younger years flooding through as he continued to make impressions against the snow. 

adorning the branches were thick coats of white, the scene basking in the swirl of white that painted the world anew. the untarnished seeps of brown anticipating the artist's return, dwelling upon when their canvas would be finished. 

undoubtedly, winter was felix's favourite season, sparking deep-seeded fascination to arise within him. the scattering of frost shushing those strayed too far from home, wishing them into a blissful slumber. 

as winter weaved its way through seoul, paces seemed to quieten down as many begun sheltering themselves in the comfort of their own homes with the warmth of their loved ones fulfilling their desires further.  

felix was utterly in awe, completely speechless to say the least. he'd only ever known a world full of chaos and misfortune, which wasn't really his forte. to say he _adored_ scenarios like this was an understatement, in all honesty, words couldn't even begin to express the emotions that tumbled out of him. there was just something about the transformation of the boring and mundane into a picturesque winter wonderland that made him feel at ease. and coupled with the trees murmuring soft lullabies into his ears, the serenity of it all, felix felt at _home_. 

tainting the clouds in their milky-white infused haze were loose streaks of a dusty lavender colour, almost resembling the stroke of an artist's brush. mouth agape, felix bathed in the low-saturated hues that dripped from above. shallow beams of light prodding against the icicles that had begun to mold, glistening as if they were prized crystals. 

unaware of how long the moment would last, his fingers frantically begun fiddling with his camera, adjusting the settings so they were _just right_ – well, he thought was. 

you see, photography was a game of trial and error – you won some and lost some, felix had learnt that the hard way. nonetheless, despite how exhausted and frustrated he'd wind himself up to be, felix had a drive and passion like no other. no matter the obstacle that obstructed him, he _always_ drove his way through and past, his ardour never wavering, sought out to finalise a series of images that left whoever viewed feeling breathless. to sum it up, he genuinely _despised_ having to revert back to the beginning, cheeks puffed out as if all hard work had amounted to nothing...just waste.

 _click_ _, click, click._ _j_ _ust to be safe,_ _felix_ _._   

biting his lip, he hoped at least _one_ of these images had perfected the highlights and tones that he was hoping for. and whilst he knew a quick touch-up to enhance said features was inevitable, he really tied the knot on the process being quick to fit an appeal that strayed from the norm. not that he didn't mind marking the hours that streamed past by ameliorating pieces of his work, – shout-out to his inner perfectionist – he felt a little _too_ drained this time, his creative essence lacking massively. 

a heavy sigh escaping his lips once he scrolled through, his eyebrows knitted and face contorting into an expression of disappointment. they weren't the best, he'd done _a lot better_ , but felix could still trace the faint outlines of the shadows formed, smears of coloured light softly tarnishing the darkness. he'd managed to succeed in what he was hoping by the skin of his teeth, and that would suffice for now. 

despite it all, it never did stop him as with each winter that passed, felix documented it all regardless. from the first snowfall that put to bed the softened mud rich with acorns, to the pealing back of the pale blanket that had given us comfort through its passing. the transition itself never failed to leave felix captivated, the slow fading in and out sketched in his mind. 

you could say that felix had developed an _aur_ _a –_ an aura swirling with a fueled energy yet to be revealed. some would describe it as refreshing, the heavenly aroma it emitted alongside being deciphered as a taste of winter, the familiar scent of pine masked with hints of orange peel becoming one of his own. 

preoccupied by the jumbling of his thoughts and endless fondness for his surroundings, he'd failed to distinguish a boy huddled by one of the smaller trees, a plethora of decorations embellishing its branches. 

no, he most definitely did not prepare himself for _this_ _._  

before him stood a boy, not much older than himself, tucked away beneath a coat that appeared a little too big for him. but _fuck_ , was it a sight for felix's sore eyes. despite the boys somewhat tiny frame, every layer he'd delved himself into managed to hug his features ever so desperately. felix had never seen nor known anything quite like it – it made his heart flutter, a dreamy exuberance surging through, filling him to the brim. 

and even from afar, the smile that teetered upon the boy's lips radiated. radiated with such warmth, felix couldn't help the adoration that rippled, couldn't help but fall _hard_...the desire to see that smile etched forever. 

felix was intrigued, his gaze unable to falter, choosing to immerse himself in admiring the boy's actions. with every little movement the boy performed leaving felix feeling jittery, those oh-so-familiar-feelings he'd develop pulsating through his veins, slamming against him with such force. 

the gut-wrenching sensation that poured waves of nausea to seep into his bones overrode every rational thought that racked his brain, he really didn't want to consider the possibilities of not seeing him again. _f_ _uck it_ , he thought. 

 _click._ felix wasted no time in latching upon what was before him as to seize the perfect moment, he'd just forgotten how loud the shutter going off could be, and of course, lead to the boy's gaze being averted to him. 

his doe-eyes widened, mouth dropping to form an _'O'_ shape upon realisation that the cute boy was now burning holes into him.  

"uh, sorry about that," felix muttered, smoothing out the twists in his camera strap, inwardly cursing at how foolish he'd been. 

the boy just hummed, before trudging his way closer and closer to felix. it took every ounce of him _not_ to flicker his eyes upwards, prickles of fear and intimidation convincing him to _back off._ so here he was, desperate to distract himself by counting both how many seconds and steps the boy took to reach him. to nobody's surprise, the plan faltered and every ounce of felix's dignity blew away in the winds once the boy was beside him. the close proximity being enough to fuck with felix in ways he didn't even know were possible. 

"let's see," the boy smiled, fingers lightly tapping his camera.  

felix noted how his voice was hoarse and raspy, laden with soft undertones that were dipped in silk, noted how this mysterious yet inviting aura attracted him, lastly noting how he sounded _mil_ _dly_ _interested_. yup, he was most definitely _fucked._  

"s-sure," he stuttered, voice cracking as the words tumbled out. he'd barely had time comprehend and digest the boy's words, let alone anticipate his reaction – as well as his own he guessed. he truly felt as if all the oxygen had been sucked from his body, leaving him to struggle and fend for himself, which wasn't the most flattering behavior to be displaying. 

yet there he stood, his stature simple and natural with his head slightly titled towards the camera lens and arms loosely crossed over his chest. what _really_ made the photo was how his exposed skin basked in the last clutters of colour before fading to rest. 

how he managed to capture something so effortlessly ethereal out of sheer luck and experimentation was beyond him, despite his years of experience – well, he did have his instinct and _sucker-for-cute-_ _boy_ nature to thank in reality just this once. 

the boy was awestruck, he'd never really pinned himself as the photogenic type, but there was just something about the photograph that he savored. 

and felix was oblivious to how this boy would continue to tug upon the strings of his heart even more than before. stray, ruffled strands of hair enriched his forehead, obviously tickling his eyelashes. before he knew it, he found himself brushing aside the scattered strands that clung to his face, mumbling a simple _that's better_ to himself. 

soon enough, he felt the burning sensation that pricked his cheeks intensify, his body frozen as the voice trapped within him screamed a mess of incoherent sentences. however, from the corner of his eye he witnessed the reddish tint upon the boy's cheek slowly diffusing and melting into one more pinkish, or was he just hallucinating?  

thankfully, he didn't mind, opting to just stare at him with a softened gaze. it still left him perplexed thought, now determined to crack the meaning, mainly for his own benefit – hopefully saving himself some embarrassment. 

he really was something else, and felix couldn't refrain himself from marveling at his beauty. _h_ _ow had he never noticed how flushes of frost tickled_ _skin_ _s_ _o that_ _they left behind batches of kisses that tinted_ _features the sweetest shades of reds and pinks? how the snow_ _covered_ _him_ _so_ _snugly like a quilt?_ _how did the snow know how to love_ _someone_ _as much_ _it had_ _loved_ _him_ _, was it aware_ _of something_ _?_ it was almost as if he was a canvas for the snow to delve into with utmost delicacy and it made him wonder had boys always looked as beautiful as he did in that moment in time, or was it just _him._  

he wanted to know – wanted to know everything. 

"i'm changbin."  

 _a_ _pretty name for a pretty boy_ , felix thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> this somehow turned out a little better than i expected, but yeah, i love changlix and anything soft


End file.
